Problemático
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: Lo había visto cinco veces antes de decidirse a hablarle, pero, siempre supo desde el principio que ese chico sería un problema. [Malec / AU]
1. Primera

_Hey, sep... no es Coffee Shop... pero mhñe~ Espero poder terminar esta historia._

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. _

_Inspirada en la canción Troublemaker - Olly Murs _

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Primera"

.

.

Sí había algo que Magnus detestaba más que esperar a una persona más de una hora, era tener que esperar a una persona más de una hora bajó el sol de mediodía. No es que fuera caprichoso, aunque realmente si lo era, solo que le molestaba el sol cuando no tenía lentes obscuros a la mano, sus ojos se volvían extremadamente rasgados y le daba un aspecto gracioso que él detestaba.

Soltó un suspiro extremadamente largo a la vez que miraba en dirección contraria al sol. Extrajo, con demasiada dificultad, su celular de la bolsa delantera de su pantalón, sus dedos pasearon por la pantalla hasta dar con el último mensaje recibido, en el que su amigo le avisaba que llegaría tarde, excesivamente tarde. Y ese mensaje había sido recibido hace un par de minutos. Gruñó mientras guardaba su celular en la misma bolsa del que lo extrajo. Dio una patada al aire antes de empezar a caminar.

Metió sus pulgares a las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón mientras gruñía de nuevo. Era obvio que no esperaría bajo el sol, primero muerto. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se enderezó, estar encorvado no lo hacía ver bien mientras caminaba. Solo le tomó unos segundos más de caminar para llegar a una cafetería, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber donde se encontraba sin necesidad de ver el camino.

Abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que una chica buscaba salir, ella llevaba las manos ocupadas con una bolsa de la cafetería en la mano derecha y un vaso grande de té en la izquierda. Magnus se hizo a un lado dejando pasar primero a la chica, le regaló una sonrisa y entró al recinto. Se dio cuenta, casi al instante en que entró, que hacía tiempo no visitaba ese lugar, habían cambiado las mesas, antes eran blancas y ahora eran negras, y las paredes ahora tenían unos cuantos dibujos abstractos. Le gustó la nueva apariencia.

Tomó asiento en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, casi enseguida sus manos tomaron el frasco de azúcar sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con este. Su mirada se dirigió al ventanal que daba hacia la calle, desde su asiento podía tener una vista privilegiada del lugar donde había estado hace unos minutos, podría ver cuando su amigo llegara. Se acomodó en su asiento y su mirada se dirigió esta vez al mostrador, un chico, el cual le daba la espalda, estaba dejando un par de cosas en el mostrador, un momento después sus hombros se elevaron para después bajar rápidamente, había suspirado, tomó la charola vacía del mostrador y dio media vuelta.

Bastaron cinco segundos para que el cerebro de Magnus le dijera que nunca había visto a ese chico atender en la cafetería. Magnus recordaría a un chico como ese. Era alto, casi de su estatura, cabello negro, piel pálida, labios delgados y ojos azules. Era totalmente su tipo y él siempre recordaba a las personas que eran su tipo.

El chico parecía estar hastiado del trabajo, la forma en que las comisuras de su boca caían mientras se mordía el labio inferior le daba un aspecto cansado. Le vio dejar la bandeja en el mostrador y, en cuanto se dio cuenta que él era un nuevo cliente, se dirigió a su mesa, sus manos se habían adentrado a las bolsas de su mandil para sacar una libreta y una pluma. Magnus le regaló una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja cuando estuvo frente a él.

– ¿Gusta ordenar?

La voz del chico le sonó tan acorde a su físico que sintió su cuerpo dar un respingo. Era casi perfecto.

– ¿Qué debo pedir para poder quedarme sentado a ver por la ventana? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

–Eso depende.

– ¿De qué?

El chico comenzó a garabatear algo en su libreta.

–Dependiendo de lo que pidas es el tiempo que te dejaran quedarte.

Magnus siguió sonriendo y en algún momento el chico le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

– ¿Qué tal un vaso de agua?

–Entonces solo tendrás un minuto para pedir algo más o te echarán a patadas.

Magnus soltó una risa.

–Un jugo de arándano y cualquier cosa dulce –pidió el moreno. Había empezado a buscar el gafete con el nombre del chico.

–Te sugiero que te lo comas despacio –exclamó el chico mientras escribía el pedido en su libreta.

Magnus arqueó una ceja al no encontrar el gafete en el cual vendría el nombre del chico. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándole inquisitivamente.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

–Tu nombre.

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron ligeramente de un rosado pálido que le sentaba de maravilla. El moreno tuvo que reprimir las ganas de lamerse los labios. La pluma que el otro estaba usando volvió dentro del mandil a la vez que sus manos se encargaban de jugar con las esquinas de la libreta.

–Dependerá de la propina –murmuró el chico dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Magnus se extendió aún más, si es que eso era posible.

El chico dio media vuelta mientras repasaba las cosas que acababa de anotar en su libreta, una chica recogía un par de platos sucios de la mesa de enfrente donde un sujeto sonreía mientras mascaba un chicle y se mecía en la silla. Magnus pudo observar que la mano del tipo se movía inquieta, como si estuviera decidiendo su siguiente movimiento, y él sabía lo que eso significaba.

Su mesero se adelantó unos pasos para ayudar a la chica a recoger los platos pero lo hizo en el momento inadecuado, el sujeto se había decidido y con un impulso levantó y dejó caer su mano, aunque era obvio que su objetivo era la chica que había estado recogiendo las cosas, su mano terminó en el trasero del chico. El sonido que la nalgada recibida provocó hizo que varios comensales voltearan para saber que había ocurrido, el chico incluso trastabillo por un segundo, casi choca con su compañera, la cual se había ido casi corriendo de la mesa.

El sujeto soltó una risa ahogada mientras seguía balanceándose en la silla, Magnus miró a su mesero, este se había dirigido al mostrador sin voltear atrás, tomó una de las jarras de té helado que había para atender más rápido los pedidos y dio media vuelta regresando sobre sus propios pasos. Miró al sujeto que le había golpeado, su boca se torcía en una sonrisa excesivamente fingida, estiró el brazo como si fuera a llenar el vaso pero en lugar de eso dejó que la jarra se vaciara sobre la mesa para después vaciarse completamente sobre el tipo. Específicamente sobre sus pantalones.

Magnus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, les dio una mirada a las demás personas, todas tenían una expresión de completo asombro, y eso solo hizo que él quisiera reír aún más fuerte.

Vio que el dueño del establecimiento salía del mostrador para ir hacia la mesa donde se había armado todo el alboroto. El tipo se había levantado para tratar de secarse los pantalones y parte de su camiseta. El dueño le miraba apenado para después mirar a su trabajador como si quisiera sacarle los ojos en ese mismo instante. Tomó un momento antes de que el comensal dejara de maldecir mientras intentaba en vano secar un poco su ropa.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó el dueño. Su voz era fuerte y clara.

–Este imbécil me tiró la bebida encima.

El mesero se cruzó de brazos.

–Porque este idiota me golpeó el trasero.

De un momento a otro empezaron a haber gritos de todas partes, la mayoría de los comensales miraban el espectáculo, dejando que sus bocas formaran un círculo perfecto. El sujeto había comenzado a alzar un poco más la voz y sus manos daban manotazos en el aire, como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

La situación era tan cómica que Magnus tuvo que reprimirse demasiado para no explotar de risa ahí mismo.

– ¡Ya basta! –Gritó el dueño parando los gritos– ¡Estas despedido!

El chico miró a su jefe con los ojos como platos, pero esa expresión solo duró unos segundos, en seguida empezó a desanudarse el mandil para después arrojárselo a su, ahora, ex jefe. El tipo que lo había golpeado lo miraba sonriendo.

–A la mierda con todo esto –exclamó el chico.

Se acercó al mostrador para después rodearlo, tomó rápidamente sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Le regaló una mirada de asco al tipo que había causado su despido.

–Dicen que si te dejas los pantalones mojados se te hace más chica.

El sujeto abrió los ojos como platos y se miró los pantalones con horror. Magnus se mordisqueó los labios para no reír descontroladamente. El chico que había sido su mesero salió del lugar de una manera bastante decente, el comensal había ido corriendo al baño y el dueño solo pedía a los demás clientes que no tomaran en cuenta ese espectáculo. Después de unos minutos todo se había calmado, aunque las personas seguían murmurando sobre lo ocurrido.

Diez minutos después Magnus solo se preguntaba si alguien le tomaría el pedido de nuevo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo. _

_Dudas, aclaraciones o simples felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré extremadamente feliz. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


	2. Segunda

_Mi desempeño académico se está yendo a la mierda pero bueno... al menos actualicé rápido. :'D_

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

><p>"Segunda"<p>

.

.

– ¿Sabes lo estúpido que se verá eso?

Al otro lado de la línea nadie contestó, como si de un momento a otro la llamada se hubiera cortado. Pero Magnus sabía que su amiga lo había escuchado perfectamente. Esperó pacientemente, y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero su amiga no contestó, simplemente se quedó en silencio. Y él detestaba cuando usaba esa estrategia porque le funcionaba a la perfección.

Resopló contra el celular como señal de derrota.

–Tendrás que amarme por esto –masculló de mala gana.

Escuchó el grito de victoria que su amiga profirió, también el beso y los deseos de buena suerte antes de que la llamada se cortara, esta vez realmente.

Soltó un gruñido seguido de un suspiro. Guardó su celular en una de las bolsas traseras de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar para cruzar la calle, su objetivo era la tienda de discos que había frente a él. Miró a ambos lados de la avenida antes de decidirse a cruzar, en algún momento había metido las manos a las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón, como hacia siempre que sus amigos lograban exasperarlo, porque él no se molestaba, él se exasperaba. Molestarse era demasiado simple para su persona.

Entró a la tienda de discos al mismo tiempo que volvía a suspirar. Le dio gracias a la campanilla de la entrada porque nadie, más que él mismo, hubiera escuchado su largo suspiro. El sujeto detrás del mostrador lo miró por un instante, Magnus le regresó la mirada para después alzar un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo, el tipo regresó el gesto. Sacó las manos de sus pantalones y caminó a la sección de vinilos, sabía que su amiga lo mataría si le compraba un CD normal y corriente, usaría un tipo de frase linda que en realidad era completamente despectiva para hacerlo sentir mal si no le conseguía el vinyl.

Aún contra su voluntad, y su deseo de callarle la boca a su amiga, sus dedos pasearon entre los discos normales y corrientes, simplemente buscando algo interesante por si acaso. Tenía esa extraña manía de recorrer el estante de discos buscando cualquier álbum de sus bandas favoritas, aún si no tenía dinero para comprarlo. Le tomó unos segundos encontrar un par de una banda de rock que empezó a gustarle hace poco, sujetó una de las copias para después dejarla de nueva cuenta en su lugar, fue ahí cuando decidió alzar la mirada, y lo vio.

Su mesero de hace una semana estaba a un par de metros de él, acomodando un par de vinilos en el estante adecuado.

Inconscientemente su boca formó una amplia y perfecta sonrisa, bajó la mirada y fingió que aún estaba interesado en los discos, aunque realmente ya no lo estaba, cuando miró de nuevo al chico este seguía concentrado acomodando las cosas en su respectivo lugar. Magnus pudo notar que esta vez sí llevaba un gafete en la ropa, solo que en vez de su nombre aparecía la leyenda: "¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

El chico llevaba audífonos de diadema azules y aunque Magnus estaba a un par de metros de él podía escuchar ligeramente el solo de guitarra de la canción. Su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de desaparecer, sus pies lo dirigieron al estante de enfrente, del lado contrario a donde el chico se encontraba acomodando los vinilos. Se paró frente al otro y cada que este daba dos pasos a la izquierda él hacía lo mismo, como un mimo, y su estrategia, si es que se podía llamar así, funcionó.

En cuando la mirada de su antiguo mesero se encontró con la suya Magnus supo que, aunque no había recordado demasiado su experiencia en la cafetería, había extrañado un poco ver esos ojos azules. Era patético y lo sabía. Su antiguo mesero parecía que no lo recordaba, lo cual le lastimaba ligeramente el ego. De nueva cuenta su contrario dio un par de pasos a la derecha y él copió el acto al instante, el otro le miró por unos momentos, completamente extrañado de su actitud. Magnus fingió que no era extraño hacer eso y en lugar de regresarle la mirada se concentró en buscar el vinyl para su amiga. Aunque realmente ya no le importaba quedar mal por no conseguir el álbum.

De reojo se encargó de saber de que eran los vinilos que el chico estaba acomodando, sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el álbum que estaba buscando en las manos del contrario. Supo al instante lo que iba a ocurrir, siempre pasaba con toda la gente. El chico miró el vinyl, exactamente la portada, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. En la portada aparecía Magnus sentado de mala gana sobre un sillón mientras derramaba una copa de vino. Él nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de su faceta de modelo, ni de haber aparecido en la portada de aquel disco, hasta ese mismo momento.

El chico lo siguió mirando por unos segundos más antes de decidirse agachar la vista y dejar el álbum en el lugar correspondiente, una de sus manos fue a dar a su reproductor de música mientras una iba a sus audífonos para acomodarlos ligeramente, fingió que la música lo envolvió completamente y, dando una giro grácil y veloz, se alejó de esa sección de la tienda. La sonrisa de Magnus estuvo lejos de desaparecer, rodeó el estante y siguió al chico con la mirada.

El pelinegro seguía bailando casi imperceptiblemente a la vez que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, aún divirtiéndose tomó un par de discos y los acomodó en la sección correcta. Una chica se acercó por detrás, le tocó el hombro con cuidado para llamar su atención y comenzó a preguntarle sobre el precio de un disco pero fue ignorada olímpicamente. Le siguió de cerca preguntándole sobre el precio pero el otro no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

– ¡Hey! –Gritó la chica indignada– ¡Solo quiero el precio!

El grito alertó al sujeto detrás del mostrador y miró a su empleado fijamente, sus ojos se habían reducido a la mitad de su tamaño normal y daba algo de miedo su mirada.

La chica le mostró el disco, casi estampándoselo en la cara, y volvió a repetir su pregunta.

–Audífonos.

Fue todo lo que el chico dijo como respuesta mientras su dedo se encargaba de señalar sus audífonos.

Magnus soltó una risa mientras se desplazaba entre los estantes sin dejar de ver a su objetivo, le dio un par de miradas al tipo en el mostrador, el cual estaba rojo como un tomate, tal vez por el enojo de ver que sus clientes no estaban siendo atendidos de la forma correcta.

La chica desistió de su intento de hacer que el chico le dijera el precio, dejó el disco en su lugar y salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás. Eso no afectó ni un poco al otro, seguía moviendo la cabeza y el cuerpo ligeramente mientras acomodaba los discos en su lugar. Magnus vio de reojo que otra persona se acercaba a pedirle ayuda y presentía lo que pasaría, se mordisqueó los labios tratando de reprimir la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Una sonrisa de pura diversión por el nuevo espectáculo.

Esta vez fue un señor con un par de discos, se acercó al chico con cautela, sin dejar de mirar los discos entre sus manos para poder responder resolver sus dudas.

– ¿Podrías decirme si estos discos están en oferta? –preguntó el señor amablemente.

Esperó unos segundos pero la respuesta nunca llegó, fue ignorado por el ojiazul, el cual dio una media vuelta y fue a otro estante a acomodar las cosas. El rostro del señor no tenía precio alguno. Magnus se llevó una mano a la boca y fingió estar tosiendo cuando en realidad estaba soltando la risa que ya no podía aguantar.

El sujeto detrás del mostrador alzó la mano para que su empleado le viera, hizo un gesto para indicarle que se quitara los audífonos y ayudara a los clientes pero en lugar de recibir un asentimiento el chico simplemente torció la boca y frunció el ceño antes de señalar sus audífonos y negar con la cabeza dando a entender que no podía escuchar nada. En ese instante Magnus soltó una risa audible, la mayoría de las personas, excepto el chico absorto en su música, volteó a verlo y él tuvo que fingir de nueva cuenta que estaba tosiendo.

A diferencia de la chica el señor no se dio por vencido tan rápido, siguió al chico de cerca pero en cuanto el otro se dio cuenta empezó a alejarse más rápidamente, con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, como si él no trabajara en ese lugar y no tuviera que ayudar a la clientela.

–Solo necesito saber eso.

La forma en que el señor habló fue como si le rogara al chico que le hiciera caso.

Magnus sonrió y volvió a moverse entre los estantes para tener un mejor ángulo desde donde ver las cosas. Era un mejor espectáculo que el de la cafetería.

El señor gruñó molesto y jaló al chico para que le hiciera caso pero este se soltó del agarre ágilmente y se dirigió a otro estante. Su jefe salió de detrás del mostrador, tenía el rostro y las orejas rojas cuando se dirigió a su empleado, le ofreció una disculpa al señor que había estado tratando de resolver sus dudas, se acercó al chico y le jaló un poco de la ropa para volteara a verlo.

En lugar de quitarse los audífonos su mano se dirigió al reproductor y bajó el volumen. El sujeto del mostrador estiró el brazo señalando la entrada.

–Despedido, Lakewood.

El ceño del chico se frunció.

–Es Lightwood.

Su jefe le miró como si estuviera loco.

– ¿Qué?

–Es Lightwood, no Lakewood –dijo en un tono de molestia.

Magnus supuso que sería su apellido, aún no conocía, y no creía que existieran, unos padres tan dementes como para ponerle ese tipo de nombre a su hijo, sin duda era su apellido.

Después de un rato el brazo de su jefe volvió a señalar la puerta fervientemente, el chico enarcó una ceja y tardó un momento en atender a lo que le decían, suspiró y se encogió de hombros para después dirigirse al mostrador, tomó la chamarra que había sobre la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Su jefe lo detuvo mientras les daba más disculpas a los clientes, sacó un par de billetes y se los entregó al chico para después señalar la puerta de nuevo.

Magnus vio que el chico gruñía algo inaudible antes de salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás, les dio una mirada a las demás personas y soltó una nueva risa, todos tenían tan poco sentido del humor que seguían con una expresión de molestia en el rostro. Él se dirigió al estante que tenía el álbum que necesitaba, tomó el vinyl y fue al mostrador a pagarlo, el sujeto le dirigió una mirada entre disculpa y desconfianza, seguramente se dio cuenta que se había estado riendo de la situación.

Casi en cuanto salió de la tienda recibió una llamada de su amiga, decidió ignorarlo mientras caminaba por la calle. Estaba tan feliz que la sonrisa en su rostro no se borró, se quedó marcada por unos minutos más. Tenía el vinyl para callar a su amiga y sabía, al menos, el apellido del chico problemático. Era suficiente para él por ese día.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS a las personas que dejaron review, es lindo ver los comentarios. Sigan así~ _

_Ahí está, como dije en el anterior capítulo, espero terminar esta historia. Soy una persona de OneShots~_

_Dudas, aclaraciones o simples felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


	3. Tercera

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

_Basado en la canción Troublemaker - Olly Murs _

* * *

><p>"Tercera"<p>

.

.

Si había algo que a Magnus le gustaba eran las vitrinas. No era que fuera un completo vanidoso, aunque sí lo era; solo que le gustaba saber que todo estaba en su lugar, en especial su cabello, cada que observaba su reflejo.

Fue por eso que ese día, mientras paseaba calmadamente por esa calle, se sintió como un niño en una dulcería.

Sabía que en esa calle había varias tiendas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios diversos; y aún más importante que todas las cosas de diseñador, había vitrinas. Sintió que le habían adelantado su regalo de navidad. Y es que cada que pasaba frente a una vitrina y veía su perfecto reflejo le daba por sonreír como un idiota, aunque aún sonriendo como un idiota lucía perfecto.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar y él tuvo que detenerse para sacar dicho aparato de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la pantalla, tocando y deslizando sus yemas sobre la pantalla antes de poder abrir el mensaje nuevo que acababa de llegarle, en dicho mensaje su amiga estaba diciéndole que tenía que llegar temprano a la cita que tenían esa tarde.

Magnus bufó y guardó el celular de nuevo. Como si él llegara tarde a alguna cita, eran sus amigos los que siempre llegaban con media hora de retraso.

Caminó a paso lento por unos minutos, ignorando ligeramente las vitrinas, solo porque sabía que podría quedarse embelesado con su reflejo mientras se encargaba de arreglar pequeños detalles en su vestimenta. Pero aún cuando trató de no hacerlo terminó rendido frente a la vitrina de una tienda de ropa, se paró frente a esta tratando de acomodar las pequeñas imperfecciones que el viento había causado en su peinado. Cuando terminó de arreglarse se tomó un tiempo para ver las cosas que había expuestas; dos maniquís masculinos y uno femenino vestían la ropa de la temporada. Él se encargó de analizar que tan bien combinaban las prendas, estaba a punto de criticar el diseño cuando algo captó su atención.

Específicamente alguien había captado su atención.

Y esta vez Magnus sonrió como un idiota, no por ver su perfecto reflejo, fue por ver a la persona que había aparecido en la vitrina. Se preguntó qué tan probable era poder verlo ese día, después de haberlo visto hace dos días en la tienda de discos.

El chico Lightwood había aparecido detrás de los maniquís, llevaba un bolso y un par de bufandas en las manos para mejorar la apariencia de los maniquís. La sonrisa de Magnus disminuyó un poco, no quería asustar al chico pareciendo un demente sonriéndole a través de la vitrina. Bastó un momento para que su contrario se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Magnus levantó una mano y la movió en el aire a modo de saludo.

El chico le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, su boca parecía querer curvearse en una sonrisa pero su dueño lo impedía y terminaba formando una línea curveada demasiado extraña. Pareció reaccionar unos segundos después, su intento de sonrisa seguía siendo un asco pero al menos se había dado cuenta que Magnus seguía del otro lado de la vitrina sonriéndole. El Lightwood trató de regresarle el saludo de la misma forma, alzando la mano y moviéndola en el aire, pero desgraciadamente escogió la mano incorrecta para llevar a cabo tal acción.

Su comienzo de saludo provocó que un maniquí perdiera su brazo, y es que la mano que había estado sujetando el brazo del maniquí femenino no había soltado la extremidad de plástico hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El chico Lightwood había mutilado al maniquí.

Por primera vez desde que presenciaba los desastres del ojiazul, Magnus soltó una risa abierta. Solo porque estaba en la calle y nadie le miraría como si fuera un demente.

El chico dejó caer los accesorios que llevaba en las manos e intentó arreglar el brazo del maniquí, lo había puesto en su sitio y parecía estar completo de nuevo pero, tratando de asegurarse de que lo había hecho bien, jaló el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria; el impulso lo obligó a dar media vuelta y golpeo el maniquí masculino que había a su lado, y dado que era el maniquí central su caída provocó que el ultimo maniquí también se tambaleara antes de caer. Magnus vio la mano del maniquí volar hacia la cabeza de su dueño antes de darle un golpe y caer en el suelo, mientras tanto el chico trataba de evitar la caída de los otros maniquís.

Esta vez el chico Lightwood desnudo a los maniquís.

En un intento desesperado de evitar la caída de los modelos se sujetó a la ropa que exponían. Agarró al maniquí del centro por la chaqueta y solo logró que esta se saliera del muñeco; su otra mano sujetó los pantalones del maniquí más lejano, lejos de funcionar lo empeoró, los pantalones quedaron hasta las rodillas del maniquí dejando completamente expuesto el trasero. Magnus pudo ver, ahora que los maniquís no tapaban su vista, que todas las personas dentro del local miraban el alboroto que había en la vitrina; se llevó una mano a la boca para no empezar a reír como un verdadero psicópata.

El chico soltó la ropa de ambos maniquís para no terminar rompiéndola, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con que el primer maniquí yacía en el suelo, se agachó para poder recogerlo pero en lugar de sujetar su torso terminó tomando la cabeza. El maniquí quedó decapitado en el intento de reacomodarlo. Magnus miró el asunto frunciendo el ceño y dejando que su boca formara un pequeño círculo, si él fuera un maniquí no le gustaría que lo mutilaran de esa forma. Su contrario miró la cabeza del maniquí casi con horror, la puso debajo de su brazo y se dio vuelta para solucionar el problema del resto de los maniquís.

Aprendió su error y en lugar de tomarlos de la cabeza tomó a ambos muñecos de un brazo y los jaló bruscamente para que se levantaran. Él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras los brazos de los otros maniquís se desprendían de los torsos de sus dueños. La cabeza que llevaba bajo el brazo escapó de su encierro y terminó rodando hacia los pies de una chica que miraba unos pantalones cerca de la vitrina; ella profirió un grito por el susto de ver la cabeza a sus pies.

El chico Lightwood dio un par de vueltas sin soltar los brazos de plástico, se dio cuenta en ese instante que su desastre no tenía solución.

Magnus sintió su celular vibrar y en menos de dos segundos una canción pop comenzaba a llenar su espacio vital, pero en lugar de atender dejó que siguiera sonando, el espectáculo frente a él era mejor que cualquier llamada telefónica. El chico se mordisqueó los labios y volteó a ver a Magnus con aspecto derrotado, Magnus se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que el contrario se encargó de responder tranquilamente.

Una mujer apareció detrás del muchacho. Magnus pudo observar cuando ella movió los labios rápidamente y la forma en que su ceño se frunció excesivamente, parecía que sus cejas formarían una sola línea. Cuando ella se fue su vista volvió a posarse sobre el chico Lightwood, este estaba acabando de suspirar, miró a Magnus por unos segundos antes de encogerse también de hombros y alzar el brazo de un maniquí y agitarlo en el aire. Le estaba regresando el saludo lo mejor que podía.

Las articulaciones plásticas de pronto volaron antes de caer al piso junto con sus dueños. El chico se dio media vuelta y bajó de la vitrina para enfrentar lo que probablemente sería su despido.

Magnus por fin atendió su celular. Sus zapatos giraron con gracia antes de comenzar a caminar. Se llevó el celular al oído para contestar.

–Voy en camino –anunció y enseguida colgó.

Metió el celular de vuelta en su chaqueta y caminó sin mirar atrás.

Tenía una sonrisa extensa cruzando su rostro y la seguridad de que el chico Lightwood era la persona más problemática en la faz de la tierra.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Les diré que con cada review me da un orgasmo de escritor(?) lo que significa que con cada review soy feliz y escribo rapidín. _

_Dudas, aclaraciones o simples felicitaciones son bien recibidas. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


	4. Cuarta

_Debido a problemas técnicos tardé mucho en actualizar. _

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

_Basado en la canción Troublemaker - Olly Murs_

* * *

><p>"Cuarta"<p>

.

.

Había una lagartija tratando de subir a la banqueta; el bicho asomaba la cabeza y volvía a bajarla sin decidirse a escalar los pocos centímetros que le quedaban.

Magnus detestaba las lagartijas, al igual que a la mayoría de los insectos; y justo en ese lugar había demasiados insectos. Ya había visto un par de hormigas, un ciempiés, tres lagartijas y demasiadas abejas para su gusto. Detestaba que su amigo viviera en un lugar con demasiados insectos.

La lagartija pareció notar su odio con solo una mirada que le dirigió. Volteó la cabeza y se fue arrastrándose lo más rápido que pudo. Magnus sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna ante ese acto.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y casi al instante metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón para poder sacarlo, dondequiera que estuviera ese infernal aparato; lo primero que vio cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos era el nombre de contacto que le había puesto a su amigo, desplazó el dedo por la pantalla y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

– ¿Cuánto más me harás esperar?

Una risa le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

–_No seas desesperado, ¿Dónde estás? _

–Donde me pediste que esperara –gruñó en respuesta. Dio una mirada alrededor tratando de ver si el auto de su amigo estaba cerca– ¿Dónde demonios estas tu?

Escuchó una nueva risa, esta vez era una risa femenina.

–_Catarina se tardó en elegir su ropa de hoy. _

Magnus soltó un nuevo bufido mientras se removía inquieto en su lugar. No podía reclamarle a Catarina el hecho de tardarse por elegir su vestimenta ya que el muchas veces hacia exactamente lo mismo. Sabía lo que era tardarse horas eligiendo algo.

– ¿Cuánto se van a tardar?

–_Unos cinco minutos, pero deberías ir caminando hacia Park Slope. _

Soltó un suspiro y terminó la llamada en ese instante. Metió el celular a los bolsillos de su pantalón para después torcer la boca en una clara señal de disgusto. Pudo haberse quedado a observar más tiempo al chico Lightwood y sus desastres pero tenía que llegar a tiempo con sus amigos, los cuales debían haber aparecido hace dos horas; y ahora tenía que caminar de regreso para encontrarse con ellos. Realmente iba a matarlos en cuanto estuvieran frente a frente.

Aún contra su voluntad sus pies comenzaron a moverse en la dirección indicada por su amigo. Unos metros lejos del punto inicial una abeja empezó a zumbar cerca de su cabeza, y sus deseos de querer ahorcar a sus amigos solo crecieron con cada paso que daba.

Bastaron un par de minutos para que su molestia pasara a segundo plano, era una de las cosas que le molestaban sobre sus amigos, siempre terminaba perdonándolos, aunque fueran unos malditos y lo hicieran caminar más de lo necesario. Siguió caminando a la vez que le daba unas cuantas miradas a las plantas que había a su alrededor, en especial a las flores de colores llamativos. Por un momento no le molestó el hecho de tener que caminar de regreso, incluso podría decirse que estaba olvidando el hecho de haber esperado dos horas por la aparición de sus amigos.

Fue cuando dio vuelta en la calle siguiente que realmente olvidó todo su enojo. Pensó, por unos segundos, que si tuviera a Ragnor y Catarina frente a él probablemente los besaría en agradecimiento a su excelente idea de hacerlo caminar de regreso.

A dos calles de distancia estaba el chico Lightwood.

¿Qué tan probable era volver a verlo dos horas después de su último desastre?

Y Magnus casi sintió que su mandíbula se quejaba por el hecho de sonreír tan extensamente en menos de dos segundos. Sin necesidad de saber algo más volvió a retomar su camino, y era absurda la forma en que parecía que uno iba al encuentro del otro cuando en realidad solo estaban caminando para ir a lugares diferentes.

Unos segundos después Magnus notó que su contrario estaba caminando a la vez que movía la cabeza y el cuerpo ligeramente, como aquella vez en la tienda de discos. Sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo ajeno hasta que dio con el cable de los audífonos, los cuales no eran de diadema, esta vez eran unos audífonos comunes y discretos, pero aún así el chico parecía completamente perdido en su mundo musical, ajeno a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Seguramente era una forma de alejar su mente de su más reciente despido, porque era obvio que después de la matanza de maniquís iba a quedar despedido.

No estuvo realmente consciente de cuando fue que la distancia entre ellos se había reducido a la mitad, lo único que su mente realmente procesó fue la forma en que una de las manos de su contrario subía hasta su cabeza y se arreglaba ligeramente el cabello, un momento después esa mano bajó y se unió a la otra en las solapas de la chaqueta de su dueño. El chico Lightwood movió la cabeza al mismo ritmo que movía sus hombros. Magnus se preguntó si estaba realmente consciente de que estaba en la calle a la vista de todos, específicamente de él.

Se detuvo en cuanto la calle por la que andaba se terminó, al igual que la de su contrario. Y ahora lo único que los separaba eran los tres metros de la avenida, por la cual no pasaba ningún coche en ese momento. Se quedó estático en su lugar, esperando ver la decisión del otro, pero este no pareció darse cuenta que la banqueta se había terminado, siguió andando con la cabeza baja y los hombros moviéndose ligeramente.

Lo único que Magnus pudo pensar fue que el chico Lightwood solo estaba buscando problemas al cruzar de esa manera.

Estaba a punto de reír por la suerte que el pelinegro tenía al cruzar cuando no había autos cercanos, hasta que algo captó su atención, una calle a su izquierda un auto apareció, de color verde obscuro, compacto y limpio; el auto de su amigo. Volteó la cabeza de nuevo para saber si el otro ya se encontraba más cerca pero iba a media calle apenas. Y lo único que le preocupó en ese instante era que el chico Lightwood estaba lejos de la seguridad de una banqueta y que su amigo Ragnor era un verdadero peligro frente a un volante.

Y fue una verdadera estupidez pero avanzó los metros que faltaban para llegar al chico Lightwood, le tomó ambas manos y lo jaló hasta quedar lejos de la zona de riesgo. El chico se tensó casi al instante en que Magnus tomó sus manos y Magnus pensó que recibiría un puñetazo en el rostro, rogaba porque eso no pasara.

Fue apenas un instante para que ambos se miraran a los ojos y se reconocieran casi enseguida. El ojiazul enarcó una ceja antes de ser el primero en hablar.

– ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Magnus sonrió. Una de sus manos dejó de apresar la de su contrario y se elevó para señalar el auto de su amigo.

–Salvándote, Lightwood.

El chico torció el cuello para ver el coche que ahora se hallaba estacionado detrás de él.

–Oh.

Magnus soltó una risa a causa de la simplicidad con que el otro tomaba su casi muerte.

–Ni siquiera te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?

–Bueno… –comenzó, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Pero su ceño se frunció unos segundos después– ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi apellido?

Fue el momento de Magnus para sentirse ligeramente avergonzado, pero solo ligeramente porque, bueno, él era Magnus Bane, no se avergonzaba por cualquier cosa.

–La tienda de discos.

El ceño fruncido fue opacado de nueva cuenta por el creciente sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas; y que el infierno se congelara si había algo mucho más atrayente que ese chico sonrojado.

Parecía que ambos iban a decir algo más pero el pitido de un claxon arruinó cualquier intento de plática que ellos pudieran tener. Magnus dirigió su vista al auto y las ganas de ahorcar a su amigo retornaron con más fuerza que nunca.

– ¡Se nos hace tarde! –gritó Ragnor asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

Magnus casi soltó un gruñido, si se les hacia tarde no era su culpa.

–Chico Lightwood –dijo Magnus atrayendo al instante la atención de su contrario– Yo debo irme.

–Gracias por ayudarme, supongo –dijo con tono de voz lo suficientemente alta como para que se escuchara por sobre los pitidos del claxon– Y es Alec.

– ¿Alec?

–Alec –confirmó.

El ojiazul miró con el ceño fruncido el automóvil detrás de él, Magnus solo necesitó un par de segundos para entender el significado de lo que acababan de decirle.

–Magnus –exclamó a modo de presentación.

–Magnus –repitió el chico, como si de esa forma lo confirmara y lo guardara en algún lugar seguro en su mente.

O tal vez solo tenía alguna manía sobre tener la última palabra.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Alec terminó de cruzar la calle y Magnus se acercó al automóvil, ambos se dieron una pequeña y última mirada, Alec comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás y Magnus se subió al coche.

El auto comenzó su marcha en cuanto él cerró la puerta. Catarina se acomodó de tal forma que la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera girado hacia él, tenía una sonrisa en los labios que detonaba curiosidad.

–Así que… ¿Nueva conquista?

Magnus sonrió.

–Aún no lo sé.

Ragnor soltó una risa burlona, como si sus intentos de conquista fueran realmente patéticos. Pero qué más daba, a diferencia de su amigo él ya tenía el nombre y apellido de su chico problemático, y que el mundo dejara de girar si eso no era razón suficiente para sonreír como un idiota.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Ahí está, faltan dos capítulos más así que, no sé, disfruten mientras puedan(?)_

_Dudas, aclaraciones o simples felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán muy feliz._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


	5. Quinta

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

_Basado en la canción Troublemaker - Olly Murs _

* * *

><p>"Quinta"<p>

.

.

A veces se preguntaba si es que la carrera que había elegido era la adecuada. Amaba todo lo que hacía pero a veces se llegaba a preguntar si era realmente algo bueno.

Tomó el vaso que estaba en la mesa y le dio un rápido trago, el alcohol quemó su garganta casi al instante. Miró a su amigo mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa, él le regresó la mirada casi de la misma forma, como si ambos se preguntaran porque estaban en la mesa de un bar tomando una copa uno al lado del otro. Por un momento se preguntaron porque eran amigos. Ambos sonrieron burlonamente después de unos segundos y le dieron un nuevo trago a su bebida.

–Hombres –masculló Catarina. Su mano derecha se encargaba de mover su propia bebida– Nunca entenderé su lenguaje de miradas.

Magnus y Ragnor soltaron una risa burlona, ambos se voltearon para ver a su amiga.

– ¿Por qué tan molesta, querida?

Catarina le dio un trago a su bebida antes de decidirse a responder.

–No hay ni un solo chico lindo esta noche.

Casi al instante Ragnor y Magnus dieron una mirada alrededor, evaluando a la mayoría de las personas presentes en ese bar. Ese día el lugar estaba más concurrido que otros días, ellos lo sabían porque siempre iban a tomar una copa ahí cuando tenían tiempo libre. Era como un ritual. Cuando Ragnor no estaba en su despacho, Catarina en el hospital y Magnus en la boutique, se reunían en ese lugar, pedían un par de tragos y se encargaban de evaluar a cada una de las personas que llegaban al establecimiento.

Ragnor estiró el brazo e hizo un ademán como si señalara hacia la puerta, Catarina miró hacia ese lugar interesada pero casi al instante su rostro tomó una expresión de horror, su mirada se clavó después en el vaso en su mano y en menos de un segundo se terminó su bebida en un solo trago.

–Para hablar con un chico como ese necesitaré algo más fuerte.

Ambos chicos soltaron una risa mientras ella se encargaba de llamar al camarero y le pedía otra bebida.

–Se cuidadosa –le dijo Ragnor a Catarina cuando la nueva bebida llegó– O vas a terminar en la cama de un chico peor que ese.

Magnus soltó una risa, volvió a mirar alrededor para encontrar un prospecto agradable para su amiga, por primera vez su mirada se paseó por la barra, solo tratando de buscar un chico agradable. Y por alguna razón encontró a ese chico al mismo tiempo que este le encontraba, sus miradas chocaron y mantuvieron ese contacto por un tiempo.

Alec sonrió ligeramente antes de romper el contacto visual y seguir hablando con sus amigos. Frente a él estaban dos chicos, uno rubio y otro castaño con lentes. Unos segundos después una chica se unió al pequeño grupo, era lo suficientemente alta y tenía el cabello largo lo cual provocó que la visión de Magnus quedara intervenida.

En algún momento sus amigos le habían hablado y cuando Magnus no contestó se encargaron de mirar hacia el mismo punto que él. Catarina soltó una suave exclamación mientras ahogaba la risa en el borde de su copa, mientras tanto Ragnor se encargó de soltar una risa burlona y terminar su bebida de un trago. Magnus sabía que se estaban burlando de él por el hecho de que ese chico estuviera ahí y que él actuara como un idiota por eso.

–Ve a hablarle –exclamó Catarina sin dejar de buscar un pretendiente con la mirada.

Magnus se encargó de mirar de nueva cuenta a Alec, la chica que había bloqueado su visión se había ido y ahora podía tener una buena vista. Alec le miró de reojo, apenas unos segundos en que sus miradas volvieron a unirse, pero fue suficiente para Magnus tuviera ganas de levantarse de la silla e ir a secuestrar al chico problemático.

Y tal vez era demasiada perfecta esa vista porque en un instante pareció arruinarse.

Un mesero acababa de salir de detrás de la barra y tenía una charola entre las manos, la cual estaba completamente llena de bebidas y comida, y justo cuando iba a pasar por detrás de Alec este decidió dar un par de pasos hacia atrás logrando que ambos chocaran.

La charola salió volando, al igual que todas las cosas sobre esta.

Alec trató de volver al lugar donde estaba pero lo hizo de forma tan torpe que terminó derramando su bebida sobre la cara de su amigo rubio, su amigo soltó una maldición y, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, terminó empujando a un grupo de chicas que no se habían dado cuenta del incidente. Mientras tanto el mesero trataba de darles disculpas a los comensales que habían recibido la comida de la charola, uno de los afectados se levantó y estaba a punto de acercarse al mesero pero el piso estaba mojado por las bebidas y terminó resbalando. Alec se hizo hacia atrás bruscamente para no ser golpeado por el chico que acababa de caer y lo único que logró fue empujar a su amigo castaño de lentes.

Los lentes de su amigo volaron de tal forma que parecía sacado de una película, después del arco que formaron en el aire cayeron sobre el primer amigo de Alec afectado; el rubio terminó con los lentes mal puestos sobre la cabeza. Alec trató de ayudar a sus amigos pero el mesero lo jaló bruscamente para empezar a reclamarle por las bebidas y la comida, el chico castaño, ahora sin lentes, trató de salir en su defensa pero solo logró tropezar con su propios pies y empujar a Alec, quien empujó al mesero y este terminó cayendo sobre unos chicos que habían estado tomando alegremente en la barra.

Ragnor soltó una exclamación de dolor al ver todo el espectáculo, Catarina se estaba ahogando en su propia risa y Magnus solo pudo pensar que Alec siempre lograba llamar la atención en cualquier lugar de cualquier forma.

Los chicos recientemente afectados se unieron al alboroto y pronto todos estaban gritando, en algún momento empezaron a haber empujones y todo parecía irse al drenaje. Magnus se levantó de su silla y les dio unas palmaditas a sus amigos para que también se levantaran, le hicieron caso aunque mascullaban un par de maldiciones. El mesero había terminado en el suelo por culpa de un fuerte empujón por parte de uno de los primeros afectados. Ragnor jaló al chico castaño y al chico rubio y Magnus se encargó de jalar a Alec para sacarlos de en medio de todo el alboroto.

Se habían alejado lo suficiente del problema y se dirigían a la salida pero justo en ese momento uno de los guardias del bar les cerró el paso. Magnus sintió la forma abrupta en la que Alec chocó contra su espalda, trató de sonreírle al guardia, el cual le sacaba varios centímetros de altura, pero este solo se cruzó de brazos y se quedó inmóvil frente a ellos.

–Lo siento –masculló Alec en tono muy bajo.

Magnus suspiró y fue todo lo que pudo hacer porque quedaba claro que esta vez no podrían salir fácilmente del problema.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Bien, ahí está. El siguiente capítulo es el final así que pues, espero que lo estén disfrutando. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, son como la cena de navidad adelantada(?) _

_Dudas, aclaraciones o simples felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


	6. Sí hay quinta hay sexta

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

_Inspirado en la cancion Troublemaker - Olly Murs_

* * *

><p>"Sí hay quinta... hay sexta"<p>

.

.

.

Era casi la una de la madrugada y él estaba sentado en las escaleras de un monumento que no conocía, con un pedazo de pizza en el regazo, la cartera prácticamente vacía, y un chico que no le hablaba a su lado.

Sintió un revoltijo en el estomago a causa de sus pensamientos sobre su actual situación. Acomodó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y enterró el rostro entre sus manos a la vez que dejaba salir un profundo suspiro seguido de una risa nerviosa. Su acompañante pareció notar su pequeña actuación dramática y carraspeó, tal vez para hacerse notar. Giró la cabeza y miró a su contrario por unos segundos. Él no era la clase de persona que se quedaba sentado en las escaleras a la una de la madrugada.

–Gracias por lo del bar –dijo Alec.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, se incorporó de nuevo y, conteniendo las ganas de lanzar un nuevo suspiro, tomó su rebanada de pizza y le dio un mordisco.

–Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo –dijo Magnus. Una vez que se había tragado el bocado.

Alexander negó con la cabeza.

–Cualquiera me hubiera dado un puñetazo.

–No lo creo.

–El mesero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Ambos chicos dejaron la conversación en ese punto, se llevaron su pedazo de pizza a la boca y masticaron lentamente, como si temieran que el sonido de sus dientes machacando la comida fuera lo más vergonzoso del mundo.

Alec se acabó la comida primero; enrolló el plato de papel y comenzó a jugar con éste. Magnus terminó de comer unos minutos después; a diferencia de su acompañante él solamente hizo bolita su plato y lo dejó a su lado. Retuvo las ganas de darle unas palmaditas a la basura como si fuera un perro. No hablaron, porque no sabían que decir. Magnus había salvado a Alec de ir a la cárcel por unas cuantas horas, había pagado los daños causados en el bar aunque nadie se lo había pedido. Por eso tenía la cartera prácticamente vacía en ese instante.

Pero ahora, en ese momento, ninguno tenía de que decir. Ni siquiera habían sido ellos los que habían elegido estar ahí; el amigo de Alec, el rubio que descubrieron que se llamaba Jace, había dicho que sería genial pasar el resto de la noche sentado en algún lugar al aire libre; el amigo de Magnus, Ragnor, había dicho que sería genial tener pizza. Y habían terminado ahí. Seis personas sentadas en las escaleras de un monumento poco importante mientras comían pizza barata. Y en algún momento los amigos de ambas partes se habían levantado y echaron a correr lejos de ellos.

Era la historia más irreal del mundo. Y Magnus y Alec eran los protagonistas.

Alexander carraspeó ligeramente para tratar de romper el silencio.

–Creo que siempre que te veo las cosas terminan mal –dijo Alec. Ni siquiera miró a Magnus mientras hablaba.

–Eres todo un caso –masculló Magnus.

Alec soltó una pequeña risa ahogada.

–Soy un desastre.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

–Pero me agrada eso de ti.

El menor le miró mientras enarcaba una ceja, le miraba de tal forma que Magnus se sintió como un fenómeno de circo.

– ¿Por eso siempre estás en las escenas del crimen?

–Eso es pura coincidencia –respondió Magnus sonriendo de oreja a oreja–. Pero debo de aceptar que es muy entretenido.

Alexander soltó un bufido. Comenzó a golpear su rodilla con el plato enrollado de su pizza. Magnus creyó que la conversación había terminado en ese punto y pensó en cuál sería la mejor forma para levantarse y decirle al otro que tenía que volver a su casa.

–Te pagaré –dijo Alec–. No tenías porque ayudarme con el dinero y aún así lo hiciste, juro que te pagaré.

Magnus le sonrió de nuevo y las mejillas de Alexander se colorearon ligeramente, era casi imperceptible el nuevo tono en su piel.

–Es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

–No –exclamó Alexander, su tono de voz era más alto de lo necesario–. Cualquiera se hubiera quedado al margen, tú me ayudaste a salir del conflicto, quiero pagarte.

Y en ese mismo instante una idea surcó la mente del moreno.

–Sal conmigo –dijo de una forma que parecía más bien una orden.

Esta vez las mejillas de Alec tomaron un color rojizo que Magnus podía ver a la perfección. El pelinegro comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias que solo lograron que su acompañante comenzara a reír alegremente, y esa reacción burlona provocó que frunciera el ceño y los labios.

–No quiero tu dinero –comenzó Magnus–. No me gusta que me paguen por un favor, pero si realmente quieres pagarme lo único que aceptaré como pago es una cita.

Magnus escuchó a la perfección el momento en que Alexander tragaba saliva con pesadez.

– ¿Por qué?

–Me gustas.

Alec carraspeó y se golpeó el pecho para después empezar a toser. Magnus temió que se estuviera ahogando con su propia saliva, el chico atraía tanto los problemas que no sería raro que muriera a causa de su propia saliva.

–Eso suena a una completa…

– ¿Estupidez? –ofreció Magnus.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

–Solo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

–Puede haber una sexta.

– ¿Una sexta?

–Nos hemos visto cinco veces hasta ahora –informó el moreno logrando que su contrario abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, era obvio que no recordaba todas las veces que se habían encontrado–. La cafetería, la tienda de discos, la tienda de ropa, al cruzar la calle y el bar.

Alec pareció tratar de recodar cada una de los encuentros que habían tenido, cada que recordaba alguno se mordía el labio inferior. Y esa forma de morderse el labio hacia que la cabeza de Magnus diera vueltas.

Unos minutos después, y antes de que Magnus desarrollara un dolor de cabeza, Alec dejó de morderse el labio y volteó a ver al otro.

–Nunca he salido con un chico.

Magnus frunció el ceño.

– ¿No te gusto?

Casi enseguida el chico giró su cuerpo y elevó las manos a la vez que empezaba a negar con la cabeza.

–No. Si. Es decir… tal vez.

–Entonces no le veo problema.

Su acompañante se revolvió en su lugar, volvía a morderse el labio inferior igual que hace unos minutos. Magnus tuvo que desviar la mirada para dejar de pensar en las cincuenta formas distintas en las que podría apropiarse de ese labio y magullarlo con sus dientes.

–Yo no tengo experiencia en citas –murmuró Alec–. Y siempre termino… provocando algún accidente.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

–Me gustan tus accidentes, son tremendamente graciosos.

–Podrías acabar en el hospital.

–O acabar besándote.

Un nuevo bufido, de parte de Alec, terminó con la conversación. Se quedaron callados, pero a diferencia de las primeras veces, no era tan incomodo, era soportable, porque era obvio que terminaría en cualquier instante.

– ¿Te gusta la comida china?

La sonrisa que Magnus le dio fue tan resplandeciente que pudo haberse comparado con las lámparas que alumbraban el monumento.

–Sí, ¿conoces un buen lugar?

Alexander asintió y, tal vez inconscientemente, giró su cabeza para señalar la dirección del restaurante.

–Abren en unas horas –dijo Alec en voz baja.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, aún si el contrario no lo estaba mirando, se levantó y estiró los brazos y la espalda. Sintió su trasero ligeramente entumido a causa del tiempo que había pasado sentado. Alec se giró a verlo cuando se percató de sus movimientos, copió los movimientos del otro y se levantó pero en lugar de estirarse se sacudió el pantalón. Ambos soltaron un suspiro y miraron hacia adelante, hacia la carretera que a esas horas estaba casi despejada por completo.

–Por cierto…

Alexander tardó un momento en voltear a ver a su acompañante, pero Magnus ya estaba frente a él, y le tomó solo unos segundos, tal vez milisegundos, tomar el rostro de Alec por la mandíbula y besarle. Alec no se alejó, con manos temblorosas jaló a Magnus de la playera haciendo que el beso se volviera ligeramente doloroso por un momento. Ambos abrieron la boca casi al mismo tiempo pero fue Magnus el más rápido y terminó mordisqueando el labio inferior de Alec. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de placer en la boca del contrario.

Magnus había empezado el beso y también lo terminó, se alejó unos centímetros, sintiendo los labios de Alexander seguir los suyos por unos segundos. Sonrió en cuanto vio los ojos azules aparecer frente a los suyos.

–Por si terminas matándome antes de que la cita termine.

Una risa ligera salió de los labios de Alexander, se acercó a Magnus y dejó un beso duro sobre sus labios, un beso que ni siquiera pudieron saborear como era debido porque el contacto terminó casi enseguida.

–Por si realmente te mato.

Esta vez fue el turno de Magnus de sonreír.

– ¿Te parece vernos aquí en unas doce horas?

Alexander se lo pensó por un momento, tal vez estaba haciendo cuentas para saber a qué hora exactamente debía de llegar, después de eso asintió con la cabeza. Sus mejillas tenían un color rosado, aunque bien podrían tenerlo por el frío viento que había empezado a soplar.

–En doce horas.

Magnus asintió y se alejó un par de pasos de Alexander, éste le sonrió por un momento y comenzó a bajar los escalones sin dejar de mirar al moreno. Era por cosas como esa que siempre terminaba metiéndose en problemas. El chico terminó de bajar las escaleras y siguió mirando por un momento al Magnus, en un instante pareció recordar que era de madrugada y que él debía de regresar a casa, dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia la carretera.

Magnus apretó los labios formando una sonrisa torcida; estaba ansioso, necesitaba urgentemente que esas doce horas pasaran lo suficientemente rápido para volver a ver al chico problemático y saber si lograba sobrevivir a esa cita.

Y realmente quería sobrevivir porque realmente quería volver a probar esos labios.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Y fin. _

_Ahí esta, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review, agregado a favorito, y leído. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
